Fuertes gritos en pensamientos
by naomi-evans
Summary: Quien diría que la sangre negra si tiene sentimientos? Una sospecha revelara todo!


**Fuertes gritos en pensamientos.**

**NaomiE: Que tal? Bueno se que soy pésima por no actualizar los otros fics.. Enserió lo siento, :( pero es que pronto tendré exámenes y últimamente he estudiado mucho y eso hace que mi mente quede totalmente en BLANCO!**

**Y pues este es un Fic que escribió mi gran amigo, confidente, compañero y arma... TORU!**

**Toru: *Avergonzado* No es para tanto idiota!**

**NaomiE: A mí me gustó mucho además fue tu primer fic ¡Felicidades!**

**Fuertes gritos en pensamientos... Capítulo 1.- Sospecha**

* * *

-Chrona! Espera - gritaba la peliceniza tratando que su amiga se detuviera

- h-hola Maka ¿cómo estas? - menciono la tímida pelirosada pero últimamente no era así con la Albarn

- Bien gracias, oye Chrona estas ocupada o tienes planes para ahorita después de clases? - Pregunto la oji verde con curiosidad..

- No porque?- Le contesto esta.

- Es que quería invitarte al juego de basquetbol en la cancha. También nos van a acompañar Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid y por ultimo Patty, Liz no va estar.- mediante iba mencionado los nombres de cada quien, los contaba con los dedos- Por lo que me dijo Kid, Liz se enfermó. Entonces que dices, vas?

Antes de que la pelirosa contestara, de repente salió una extraña criatura de la espalda de ella.

-CLARO QUE IREMOS! *Silencio* Con la condición de que haya dulces, claro!- Dijo la criatura con una X en su cara.

- Eso es un si Chrona? - Preguntó de nuevo Maka

- amm Si creo que sí... - dijo Chrona tratando de hacer una sonrisa pero al parecer no le salió muy bien..

- Bien nos vemos a la 5:00 les diré a Soul y a los demás que si iras. Bueno Adiós!- dijo la albarn abandonando el lugar rápidamente dejando solos a Chrona y a Ragnarok .

- Oye Ragnarok, desde cuando quieres ir a eventos con los chicos.? Siempre me dices que no vaya por que no quieres ir y que invente alguna excusa. Por qué ahora si quisiste ir a la invitación de Maka?- Pregunto curiosa a su amigo. Ella sabía que él no era el tipo de persona a quien le gusta salir.

- Por nada tonta! Y deja de preguntar cosas extrañas! *jalando los cachetes* - ella noto lo nervioso

- Hshay! Dshuele! Hshay! Ashuda! Shueltame!- pero decidió no darle mucha importancia

**MakaPoV**

-Hey!, Maka pásamela pelota-gritaba mi arma

-Ahí te va- le aventé la pelota sin pensar. Yo solo vi en cámara lenta a Soul llevar la pelota evitando que B*S y Kid y Patty se la quitaran Debo admitir que se veía muy bien...Si supondrán bien desde hace poco tiempo siento algo por mi arma... NO SE BURLEN!... Él se acercó a la canasta y...

-Yes! Canasta.. Eso si fue un tiro Cool - dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas :) anoto una canasta vamo

- jejeje Miren! ya vino Chrona!- dijo Patty. En un instante Kid volteo a ver a la velocidad de la luz a ver a Chrona, no puede evitar soltar una risita por la acción de mi amigo jijiji XD Ya todos sabíamos que a Kid le gustaba Chrona.

-Hola Chrona, Ragnarok- les dije yo. Ragnarok ya iba en la espalda de mi amiga, pero lo note algo nervioso por qué sera?

- H-holaM-makatrajerondulces?- Que dijo? Me quede con cara de WHAT?

-He?- Soul tampoco entendió nada

- Yo si traje, toma - dijo Tsubaki entregando una caja de dulces que había traído para B*S. Aaaa conque eso quería 'o' ... COMO CARAJO LE ENTENDIO!

- Que! ESOS DULCES SON PARA SU DIOS!-

-Lo siento idiota ya son míos! Muajajajjajajaja- La sangre de Chrona saco su larga lengua y se metió la caja de dulces a su boca siempre escondida..

-NOOOOO! TSUBAKI ERAN MIOS! - B*S a veces llega a desesperarse por tonterías.

-Perdón B*S luego te hago otros.- Trato de calmarlo - Esta bien, eres mala como le puedes hacer eso a tu dios- dijo el asesino haciendo un puchero..

-Bueno vamos a jugar o no?- Pregunto Soul.

- Yo estoy algo cansada así que sigan sin mí. Me voy a sentar con chrona por allá. - camine y me senté en la banca que estaba en la cancha. Mi amiga Chrona solo me siguió...

**SoulPoV**

Dirigí una mirada a donde estaba Maka y Chrona sentadas, y me di cuenta de algo que me hierve la sangre! No es nada cool!

Ragnarok está mirando a Maka de forma pervertida! Mierda!

De repente sentí un gran golpe en mi cara, que me DOLIO MUCHO

-Oh! Su gran dios lo siente! - Maldito Black*Star me las vas a pagar!

-Soul estas bien!- pregunto Death the Kid acercándose a donde yo estoy

-No se... Oye estoy sospechando algo,.. pero tal vez este mal... - Esto me estaba comiendo la cabeza

-Enserio? Que es lo que sospechas?- Creo que el tenia duda

-Pues... Creo... - me acerque a su oído para decirle con susurros- que Ragnarok esta enamorado de Maka...

-QUE!- el grito sorprendido!

* * *

**Toru: Chachachachannnnnnn!**

**NaomiE: Será que Ragnarok estará enamorado de Maka? Si es asi, Que hará Soul? Que piensa Kid sobre eso? La pobre de Chrona estará involucrada en esto?**

**Toru: Todo esto en el próximo capitulo!**

**NaomiE: que les pareció les gusto el Fic de Toru? Quisieran que Ragnarok sienta algo por Maka?**

**Toru: Que quisieran que pasara? Alguna sugerencia para el trama de la historia? Tál vez lo que sugieran SERA parte de la historia!... Si tienen alguna idea manden un mensaje privado O sobretodo...**

**Algún Review?**


End file.
